Talk:Alexander Trepkos
BG info and notes proposal I would like to propose adding the following in a Background information and notes section to this article: ---- :During Day 3, Wayne Palmer addressed his brother, President David Palmer concerning Mandy's assassination attempt of which Alexander Trepkos was ignorant: :: ...and you remind everyone that it was your administration that not only arrested the man behind the attempt on your life, but you also exposed his organization and put his top tier people away as well, all this while you were in this so-called weakened state." :Because Max and Kingsley were killed, it is distinctly possible that Trepkos (who appeared to work beneath Max) was one of the people Wayne referring to. ---- I'll be very defensive about this because I know that the above might be misinterpreted as speculation, so I might as well address it now. First, the quote was spoken in the very first episode of season 3, and it unquestionably addressed the conspirators of season 2. Now, it is confirmed that Kingsley is dead and that Max was shot on his yacht. But the quote was still spoken and is part of the 24 canon. It would be irresponsible to fail to record this quote where it is most likely pointing: here, to Trepkos. Note that I am very responsible with the wording, and never state with certitude that Wayne is referring to him. The only certainty that I establish with the above note is that Trepkos is a perfectly plausible candidate for the topic of Wayne's lines. I don't even go into specifics: Trepkos could have either been "the man", or one of the "top tier people". Maybe Max had him framed before he was killed, and Trepkos was "the man"? maybe Max was "the man" arrested (after he wasn't killed during that controversial gunfight on the yacht) and Trepkos was one of his top tier people? Maybe who actually cares? It's not the who and how being addressed with this proposed note, only the if, which is a definite possibility. Wayne's lines were clearly an effort on the part of the writers to quickly tie up the loose ends from the previous season, so, what better place to carefully record this than here, the most prominent loose end? – Blue Rook 07:47, 22 June 2007 (UTC)talk : The issue of speculation is a tricky one. Personally, I'd go with this rule of thumb: Editor speculation never belongs in the main body of an in-universe article, however important and helpful points (like this one) may be brought up in the BG section, as well as in OOU articles, when it's felt to be necessary and/or helpful. --Proudhug 18:25, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :: One good piece of feedback was all I needed, thanks Proudhug. I'll drop it in, and if anyone has issues, they can continue the discussion right here. – Blue Rook 20:11, 22 June 2007 (UTC)talk May 2006 I think the section on 24: the game is not supported by anything from the game, nor popular fan opinion. I plan on removing it if no one objects. - Xtreme680 08:14, 7 May 2006 (UTC) :Delete it. I've never heard, read or seen anything to suggest the notion that evidence against Trepkos was found on Max's boat. -Kapoli 08:15, 7 May 2006 (UTC)